


A Diversion

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Set after season 5 episode 16 "Ethics"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna had kept this particular diversion for Alexander in reserve for a day like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diversion

When Worf outright growled and slammed his hand down on the rail of the balancing frame, Beverly gave Deanna a meaningful look.

Deanna said smoothly, "Why don't we let your father have some time by himself." She crouched down to beckon to Alexander. The child looked Worf for permission, then ducked under the frame and went to stand obediently next to Deanna.

As she led Alexander out into the corridor, Deanna told him, "We're going to go see Data. He has someone he would like you to meet." She had kept this particular diversion in reserve for a day like this one. The idea had come to her after Will had told her about Alexander's attachment to the gilvo lizards.

 

"This is my cat," Data explained to Alexander, with as near to pride as he was capable of displaying. "Her name is Spot."

Alexander sat on Data's floor and watched Spot step toward him, her tail swept upward. Data said that particular "position of a domestic feline's tail" signified a greeting.

Deanna settled herself into a chair, and observed as Alexander gently touched both hands to Spot's head. Spot tilted first one way, then the other, before draping herself over Alexander's lap.

As Alexander petted Spot with increased confidence, she began to purr and her front paws worked at his leg. Deanna felt a quick edge of surprise and discomfort from Alexander when the cat's claws pricked through his overalls, but almost at once he showed one of his tiny smiles. "She might be fierce!" he said, sitting a little straighter, perhaps recalling one of his father's lectures on the way of the Klingon warrior.

When Data began to describe the typical hunting behaviour of _Felis catus,_ Deanna smiled. There was enough education in this that Worf would understand the visit as a learning experience for his son. More importantly, the enjoyment that Alexander was feeling was what he needed in this difficult time.


End file.
